The present invention relates to a master processing apparatus for performing a master processing operation on a selected substrate.
Master processing apparatuses, such as laminating apparatuses and adhesive transfer apparatuses, are well-known in the art. These apparatuses typically include a frame to which a pair of feed rolls are removably mounted (either individually or in a cartridge). A master processing assembly is provided in the frame and the stock materials on the feed roll are unwound and fed into the processing assembly. A power or hand-operated actuator actuates the processing assembly. A master (such as a photograph, printout, business card or any other selected substrate or document) to be processed is fed into the processing assembly and the processing assembly causes adhesive from one or both the stock materials to bond to the master. In laminating operations, both stock materials are laminating films coated with pressure-sensitive or heat-sensitive adhesive and these films are both adhered to the opposing sides of the master. In adhesive transfer operations, one of the stock materials is a release liner on which a layer of adhesive is coated and the other is an aggressive or non-aggressive mask. During the operation, the adhesive on the release liner is transferred to one side of the master and, if the mask substrate is aggressive (i.e., has an affinity for adhesive bonding), then any excess adhesive will transfer to the mask substrate, which is then peeled off to expose the master on the release liner and remove the excess adhesive. For further details on these operations, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,580,417 and 5,584,962.
The present invention provides improvements over known master processing apparatuses to facilitate removably mounting feed rolls to the frame such that the stock materials on the feed rolls are operatively positioned with respect to the master processing assembly.
One aspect of the invention relates to an improved structure for mounting feed rolls to the frame of a master processing apparatus. This aspect of the invention provides a master processing apparatus for use with a pair of removable feed rolls each carrying a supply of stock material to be unwound. At least one of the stock materials has a layer of adhesive provided thereon and the stock material of a first of the feed rolls is stiffer than the stock material of a second of the feed rolls with end portions of the stock materials being adhered together. The -apparatus includes a frame including a first frame portion and a second frame portion movably connected for relative movement relative to one another between open and closed positions. The first portion of the frame is constructed and arranged to removably mount the feed rolls in a predetermined orientation with the feed rolls on opposing sides of a feed path. A pair of cooperating pressure applying structures is mounted within the frame on opposing sides of the feed path. The cooperating structures are constructed and arranged to be positioned adjacent to one another in a cooperating pressure applying relationship wherein, when the master with the first and second stock materials on opposing sides thereof and the adhesive contacting the master is advanced along the feed path between the cooperating structures, the cooperating structures apply pressure to the master and stock materials as they pass therebetween so as to affect adhesive bonding between the master and the stock materials. One of the pair of cooperating pressure applying structures is mounted on the first frame portion and the other of the pair of cooperating pressure applying structures is mounted on the second frame portion such that (a) relative movement of the frame portions into the open position moves the pressure applying structures relatively apart from one another into an open access position to facilitate positioning of the stock materials therebetween and (b) relative movement of the frame portions into the closed position moves the pressure applying structures into engagement with one another and into pressure applying engagement with end portions of the stock materials positioned therebetween. A guide structure is provided on the first frame portion at a location whereat, when the feed rolls are mounted to the first frame portion in the predetermined orientation, the guide structure is positioned between the second feed roll and the cooperating structures in the direction of the feed path and on the same side of the feed path as the second feed roll. The location of the guide structure is such that, when the frame portions are in the open position with the cooperating structures in the open access position, mounting the feed rolls to the first frame portion in the predetermined orientation causes the guide structure to engage the stock material of the second feed roll so as to urge the end portions of the stock materials against the stiffness of the second feed roll""s stock material toward the feed path into a position whereat the cooperating structures automatically engage the end portions therebetween in the pressure applying engagement upon movement of the frame portions to the closed position.
In another aspect of the invention, the master processing apparatus further includes a cartridge including a cartridge body structure. The feed rolls are mounted to the cartridge body structure and the cartridge body structure is removably mounted to the frame.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to an improved method for mounting feed rolls to the frame of a master processing apparatus. This aspect of the invention provides a method for mounting a pair of feed rolls to a master processing apparatus. The feed rolls each carry a supply of stock material to be unwound, wherein at least one of the stock materials has a layer of adhesive provided thereon and wherein the stock material of a first of the feed rolls is stiffer than the stock material of a second of the feed rolls with end portions of the stock material being adhered together. The master processing apparatus includes a frame including a first frame portion and a second frame portion movably connected for movement relative to one another between open and closed positions, the frame being constructed and arranged to removably mount the feed rolls. The master processing apparatus also includes a pair of cooperating pressure applying structures mounted within the frame on opposing sides of a feed path. The cooperating structures are constructed and arranged to be positioned adjacent one another in a cooperating pressure applying relationship wherein, when the master with the first and second stock materials on opposing sides thereof and the adhesive contacting the master is advanced along the feed path between the cooperating structures, the cooperating structures apply pressure to the master and stock materials as they pass therebetween so as to affect adhesive bonding between the master and the stock materials. One of the pair of cooperating pressure applying structures is mounted on the first frame portion and the other of the pair of cooperating pressure applying structures is mounted on the second frame portion such that (1) relative movement of the frame portions into the open position moves the pressure applying structures relatively apart from one another into an open access position to facilitate positioning of the stock materials therebetween and (2) relative movement of the frame portions into the closed position moves the pressure applying structures into engagement with one another and into pressure applying engagement with end portions of the stock materials positioned therebetween. The master processing apparatus further includes a guide structure provided on the first frame portion on one side of a feed path of the apparatus. The method includes: with the frame portions in the open position and the cooperating structures in the open access position, removably mounting the feed rolls to the first frame portion in an orientation wherein the feed rolls are on opposing sides of the feed path of the apparatus and the second feed roll is on the same side of the feed path as the guide structure; as the feed rolls are mounted in the orientation, the guide structure engaging the second feed roll""s stock material so as to urge the end portions of the stock materials against the supply rolls toward the feed path into a position whereat the cooperating structures will automatically engage the end portions therebetween in the pressure applying engagement upon movement of the frame portions to the closed position; and moving the frame portions to the closed position so as to automatically engage the end portions therebetween in the pressure applying engagement.